wixtonfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Where Missing Children G⊗ (Series)/@comment-30644122-20190430213432
Chat – English SUBMIT Gmo_sniper Pixton.com/ic:p82dec87 forgottenego oof Gmo_sniper Pixton.com/ic:gqz2v8he forgottenego it has been one hour forgottenego they reply in one hour Gmo_sniper popped* Gmo_sniper The messages opped up later forgottenego yes Gmo_sniper Oh Gmo_sniper Hello? forgottenego yeah Gmo_sniper um forgottenego im basically just making it again forgottenego hey Gmo_sniper Hello there! forgottenego ok ur invited forgottenego give me a sec Umokay13 okay dokay forgottenego so screw it! im gonna remake it forgottenego i mean it will be easier to remake cuz i do want to try a different approach Umokay13 okay, i suggest u remake it if u want or just wait till tommorow :P forgottenego im starting to think to just remake it forgottenego pixton has not replied forgottenego hey Umokay13 sup Gmo_sniper bye forgottenego ok bye forgottenego so yeahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh forgottenego and pixton should reply by then forgottenego ok il be back in like.... an hour forgottenego wut......................... forgottenego Pixton.com/ic:vkper2y1 Gmo_sniper Also, Ego, I have to ask you something privately forgottenego i made a quick comic discussing this tragic event Gmo_sniper $#%@ forgottenego lego Umokay13 idk Gmo_sniper Who do you think did it< forgottenego always* forgottenego but i can allays just remake it Umokay13 okay dokay forgottenego im trying to contact pixton so they can bring it back Gmo_sniper Ok Gmo_sniper Wait a sec Gmo_sniper Oh forgottenego but i dont know what happned Gmo_sniper Who is Joez< forgottenego it was a joke Umokay13 whose that?? forgottenego i can only blame joey forgottenego im trying to figure that out myself Umokay13 no,i was about to ask u wut happened :/ forgottenego is the team comic available for you? Umokay13 heyo forgottenego hey ok forgottenego i get back to the lab later today so il be on a5t like 2:00 Umokay13 sup forgottenego home* forgottenego and i get hme around 4:30 forgottenego i get out at 3:09 pst but its 1:09! forgottenego only pixton Gmo_sniper Minecraft or Roblox? TF2 or Overwatch? Coca Cola or Pepsi? Marvel or DC? Bistrips or Pixton? forgottenego im trying to reach out to pixton Gmo_sniper Also, ask them if they sabotaged it. forgottenego i will, its still gonna be gone Gmo_sniper Go online once your out? forgottenego yehhhh Gmo_sniper Wait forgottenego and im still at school so discord is banned so i cant talk there forgottenego yes invite him, it wont let me Gmo_sniper Why? Gmo_sniper Only Umokay is online forgottenego i hit my head to hard ._. forgottenego i dunno whats going on forgottenego plz Gmo_sniper @forgottenego I will invite them forgottenego more... forgottenego it was the danganronpa comic with minercraft,umokay,weirdsauce,the lego eggo Gmo_sniper NOW Gmo_sniper ELABORATE forgottenego it was the danganronpa comic i was talking about forgottenego someone SABOTAGED me Gmo_sniper What was it about? forgottenego yes its gone its all gone Gmo_sniper What was your team comic?* forgottenego its gone ._. forgottenego i dunno how but i cant find it!? forgottenego yesssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss Gmo_sniper What was our team comic? forgottenego ITS GONEEEE forgottenego Pixton.com/ic:vkper2y1Gmo_sniper What? forgottenego ITS GONEEEEEE forgottenego ITS GONE Gmo_sniper Yes? Gmo_sniper Hello there! forgottenego OML PLZ HELP ME forgottenego help Active in Chat forgottenego forgottenego Gmo_sniper Gmo_sniper Invite to Chat Invite MI55ING_NUMBER5 Invite Be_Kind Invite Umokay13 Invite PirateComics Invite Dougefresh 07 Invite TippinToe Invite The Big Think Invite Murosaki Invite GalaxicStar Invite RedRose2K Invite Sonic Stardom Invite CarloMama Invite oliverpeterson Invite DarkAgez Invite Nemipiu83 Invite Marleen Miepje Invite aran the king Invite The Lego Eggo Invite deva4059starlilly Invite monkeymagic_99 Invite Sean Rackley Invite LonleyDepression Invite Princesslovepink Invite Queen of Hell Invite historic toons 14 Invite Theredpartyhat Invite Magical boy Invite dopethrone Invite Endor Invite bluepink11 Invite aryandev Invite LePricklyPear Invite radioactive.banana CLOSE Gmo_sniper The Sickness by Gmo_sniper Tuesday April 23, 2019 27 views | 9 comments Filed in Horror 51 people dead, 17 missing. They tried to calm us down, tell us that everything was alright. We thought it was just a normal explosion, a tragedy we would overcome. Many people died that day, I would rather have an explosion in the sewers rather than an unbeatable disease. I was a fairly normal guy, forgettable. I worked as a guy behind the cash register at a local KFC. One day I was approached by strange men. Many people started getting a certain disease. Doctors diagnosed them with syphilis and gonorrhea. That was not the case, but I wish it was the case. Me and some other low-lives hired by the government became "The Saviours". We would knock on doors to warn people about the disease and give them supplies. One day, something unexpected happened. That was the day we learned why we had guns. I wish we never had to use them. | Is he breaking down the door? Prepare your guns boys! Cure... me... | Oh #@%$! Freak! | Die sicko! | Aghh... I later "interviewed" some government officials about the sick freak. I will tell you anything you want, just leave me alone! Ag- I killed the governor in anger. This man has suffered enough. I will end his suffering once and for all. Oh god! Supply crates started dropping. They made a "temporary cure" that was... addictive. I was never diagnosed, but I still took the "cure". Uuunngghhh... We ran out of the "cure" because I took it... every... @#$%... day... We were only so sure that we would just survive another year... But then we learned that it was also transmitted through food. Shawn excused himself for no reason, he spent hours in that bathroom. When we asked him if anything was wrong, he would just say that he is fine and that he is just a bit sick He was infected, we all knew it. We fed him 5 times a day and that was it. I do not want to go into the details of what happened next, but it resulted in our base being burned down. Praise the lord for he will cure us! | It attracted some unwanted attention. I sometimes see my old friends going down the streets with their religion that is full of $#@%. They are looking for their "Messiah", they are looking for me. They desperately want to be cured. WANTED REWARD: CURE It is time to give them their "Messiah". | WANTED REWARD: CURE They tortured the sane ones and asked them where I was, they thought I had a close realationship with the sane ones. | Where is our Messiah? | Gurggll... Tell us! | Aaarrrggghhhh! Oh God help me please! Die freaks! Messiah! Cure... –1–1– Here's the link to share this comic: Pixton.com/ic:p82dec87 Gmo_sniper Gmo_sniper I'm from I dunno, Slovakia. Joined January 16, 2017 179 comics published Prop Sets & Backgrounds Very bloody Very bloody by IamMia-chan Very bloody 2 Very bloody 2 by IamMia-chan Tears Tears by MI55ING_NUMBER5 Kaneki mask Kaneki mask by MI55ING_NUMBER5 Letter D Letter D by MagnificentRay water bottle water bottle by Percy Epsilon Letter O Letter O by MagnificentRay Letter Letter by MagnificentRay fire fire by MagnificentRay Black eye Black eye by MyBlackDiamond Letter R Letter R by MagnificentRay Letter E Letter E by MagnificentRay Letter F Letter F by MagnificentRay Símbolo CNRR (by Nyanku) Símbolo CNRR (by Nyanku) by TOM_PIXTÖN Letter G Letter G by MagnificentRay Plus Shape Plus Shape by MidgetHero Vomit Vomit by Great Frost Hawk Lighter (on) Lighter (on) by EisCube007 Letter A Letter A by MagnificentRay vomit vomit by EisCube007 Letter V Letter V by MagnificentRay fire fire by MagnificentRay Letter U Letter U by MagnificentRay First Aid Kit First Aid Kit by NiereNione flamethrower flamethrower by Komikos Post a comment Gmo_sniper dummy text SUBMIT Show oldest first9 comments | 3 people | 3 countries monkeymagic_99 monkeymagic_99 4 days ago from Australia Nice one, man! Gmo_sniper Gmo_sniper 4 days ago from Slovakia Thx! historic toons 14 historic toons 14 7 days ago from United States oh...oh jeez.... Gmo_sniper Gmo_sniper 7 days ago from Slovakia Um... so what are your thoughts? historic toons 14 historic toons 14 7 days ago from United States really really creepy... Gmo_sniper Gmo_sniper 7 days ago from Slovakia Thx! historic toons 14 historic toons 14 6 days ago from United States can u make this a series! Gmo_sniper Gmo_sniper 6 days ago from Slovakia Maybe if I get Pixton+ historic toons 14 historic toons 14 6 days ago from United States I guess! Follow Pixton: About Pixton ComicsSafety TipsParentsCode of ConductTerms of ServicePrivacy Policy © 2019 Pixton Comics Inc. All rights reserved. Pixton trademark owned by Pixton Comics Inc. Reg. USPTO & CIPO.